


My Last Wish.

by PrincessFlu



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessFlu/pseuds/PrincessFlu
Summary: Tommy is permitted to return for christmas for one last time...
Comments: 7
Kudos: 401





	My Last Wish.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic! I suck at writing, but I hope you enjoy

"Hey Tubbo... I'm sorry." Tommy said

"What? For what? I'm the one who did something wrong.." Tubbo said  
  
"Nevermind, don't worry about it Tubbo!" Tommy said 'enthusiastically'.  
  
"Okay...." Tubbo says.

"Anyway, I have... a Christmas wish." Tommy said

"Huh? Whats the wish Tommy?" Tubbo asked

"Don't... don't forget me." Tommy said

"Wh- Tommy, I would never forget you!" Tubbo said, confused.

_Why was that his wish? That makes no sense? I might've exiled him, but I dont hate him..._ Tubbo thought. 

"Alright Tommy, it's time to go now." Dream said

"Okay, jeez, im going" Tommy said

"Hurry up then" Dream said

Tommy walked away, hands trembling. His steps were quiet enough that he could hear the heavy breathing behind him

Tommy walked through the portal. Before he did, he took a moment. A moment to see everything, one last time... He remembers all the memories... The war, the betrayal..

Tommy was now in the nether. He walked out of the portal, happy, but sad at the same time.

_He walked over to the edge.._

"Hey Dream..." Tommy said

"Huh? What do you want-" Dream said, whilst turning around.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TOMMY?" Dream asked, panic flowing through his voice. Dream knew that Tommy only had one life left. _O_ _ne._

"Oh.. nothing" Tommy said. He was sitting on the edge, dangling his feet.

He pulled out the discs from his pocket.

"Hey Dream" Tommy asked.

"W-what..?" Dream asked, slightly nervous. 

_Tommy pulled out the discs..?_

Dream stands there. Panicked. Confused.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TOMMY" Dream yelled. He knew something bad was going to happen.

Tommy threw the discs into the lava.

"TOMMY!" Dream yelled, panic engulfing him.

Tommy stood up.

 _Huh? What is he doing? HE JUST THREW THE DISCS IN THE_ _LAVA!_ Dream thought.

All but one.

"Give this to Tubbo, will you?" Tommy said, lightly tearing up. He handed Dream Cat. The one disc he didn't burn.

"What the hell Tommy? Whats going on? You fought for these!" Dream yelled at Tommy.

_Something really bad is going on..._

Tommy faced dream.

"I'm sorry..." Tommy said, crying at this point.

Tubbo walks out of the portal.

"Hey dream, have you seen Tommy? He was acting strange earlier-" Tubbo asked.

"It was never meant to be.." Tommy said, looking at Tubbo.

Tommy fell backwards, into the lava.

"TOMMY! NO!" Tubbo shouted, he ran to the edge, as fast as he could.

.

.

.

_But not fast enough._


End file.
